


Cultivating Peonies

by Rinoa11



Series: FE3H Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, High school girls are mean, Masturbation, Other, Pre-Time Skip, Underwear Sniffing, Underwear Theft, vaginal shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa11/pseuds/Rinoa11
Summary: Hubert got into a fight with Ferdinand and steals her underwear for revenge.Ferdinand gets into a fight with Lorenz and asks Hubert for some help.This is an R63 Fic where the genders are swapped. The first chapter was originally written for the Fire Emblem 3 Houses Kink Meme.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: FE3H Kink Meme Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738648
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an R63 Fic where the genders were swapped. The first chapter was originally written for the Fire Emblem 3 Houses Kink Meme.
> 
> If this or any of the tags make you uncomfortable, please move on and have a good day! If you like it please let me know!

Hubert threw Ferdinand’s underthings on her bed and paced her room as she tried to calm her angry mind to think of a plan in order to humiliate Ferdinand for her behaviour earlier. Ferdinand knew that she had a meeting with Edelgard and yet she refused to budge allowing her to switch her laundry duties with another student, threatening to tattle to Seteth if she did. Ferdinand wasn’t even supposed to know but she happened to be there as Hubert was asking Petra and then she got all up in arms about how Hubert was abusing her position as Edelgard’s right hand in order to get out of class duties. It was true but it didn’t stop the anger, or the need for petty revenge.

She lifted the pale pink cotton briefs and observed how childish they were. In the centre of the band rested a sweet little ribbon bow. Simply juvenile for a Noble lady at seventeen. A snort left her as she considered setting them on fire. Would Ferdinand cry if she found her cute, virginal briefs charred on the steps of her room. Hubert hummed and set them down before observing the corset. A fine silken thing, appropriate for a noble lady. White and pristine. What a shame it would be if it were to be ruined with acid? The boning and the silk ribbons melted through. It would no longer be appropriate to hold up and in Ferdinand’s ample bosom as she rode on her silly horses and took grand tea parties with Lorenz. Hubert’s fingers trailed their way down the lacing feeling the satin between them. It was a truly beautiful piece.

Hubert’s thoughts wandered as she stroked both pieces, sitting on the bed, wondering what would cause the most damage and humiliation. Would she hang them from the bridge of the school? Perhaps leave them in the muck of her favourite horse for her to find when she went to clean the stable. Then the panties were in her hand, balled up tightly as she considered her plan of attack and before Hubert knew it, she was holding the cotton garments to her face, peering inside to see the creamy discharge there. Knowing thine enemy was very important but this was maybe a step too far?

Still, she breathed in Ferdinand’s most intimate scent. It was musky, slightly spicy and warm. Now she really couldn’t help it as she lay down next to the corset on the bed, turning her face to the underside and inhaling. The day’s sweat, slightly sour mixed in with the floral perfumes that she favoured. Hubert’s nose picked up on a hint of powdered peony as she turned her head away to return to the ball of pink cotton, tightly grasped in her hand as her other hand trailed their way down, under her skirts to paw at her own damp heat, feeling the nub of her clit over her own pair. Would Ferdinand do the same? Touch herself until she makes her underthings sticky with juices. She imagined slamming her against a wall, ducking under her skirts and sucking, licking at her panties until she soaked them through. A gentle groan escaped her lips into the lightly soiled fabric as she worked her fingers under the band of her own, running them across her mound to her lips, trailing up and down along the slit, working them lazily inside. Would Ferdinand keep her pubic hair manicured? How would it look? Would her lips be as sweet and pink as her panties or would they be more of a rosy hue akin to the lipstick she liked to wear at formal events? Hubert would like to think that she kept her cunt as prim and proper as the rest of her appearance with careful trimmings but she would be delighted to find a feral, untamed bush hiding beneath such darling, innocent underthings.

An insatiable madness overwhelms her as Hubert can’t help but rut her pussy into her palm, using her thumb to brush her engorged clit as she loses herself in the scent of Ferdinand’s sweet juicy, plush, delectable cunt, whining and gasping into the fabric as she yearns and longs to simply have the ability to eat Ferdinand up until she is no more. Her orgasm hits her quickly and unexpectedly as the aroma of powdery peonies, sweat and day old pussy juice overwhelms her, crashing over Hubert in a wave of humiliation, dread and sick satisfaction. She lies there for a moment and then cleans herself up, wiping her drenched hand with a handkerchief from her nightstand, hit with a moment of pure clarity as she realises what she needs to do next.

* * *

She finds Ferdinand in the library, reading over some texts for their next assignment.

“Ferdinand… a moment of your time please,” she begins, bracing herself as Ferdinand turns around in a huff, cheeks blushing already in exasperation.

“Hubert. I don’t intend to take back what I said earlier…” Bless her, she’s already gearing up for a fight.

“No. You were right. I apologise for my behaviour.”

Ferdinand’s eyes widen in worry. “What? Hubert, are you okay?” she says, standing to try to check if she is feverish but Hubert steps back and raises her hand with a small smile.

“I had some time to think on it and upon reflection, you were correct. It is not fair to our fellow classmates if I shirk my assigned duties. I shall endeavour to bring up all appointments I have with the professor and schedule accordingly.”

For a moment, Ferdinand looks bewildered, taken aback at the perfect apology and looks down to Hubert’s bare, extended hand. “I am sorry Ferdinand. I know how you like to do things properly so shall we shake on it?”

“V-Very well! I accept your apology! Take care to do so in future!” she responds grasping Hubert’s, pale, slender hand in her own. If only she knew where it had been earlier...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part wasn't part of the original fill but inspiration took hold and lo and behold we have a shaved vagina!

Lorenz’s tea parties with Ferdinand were always the quaintest affairs on the outside. Lovely trays of cakes and elegant china tea sets on display to show off how noble and enviable they were. On the inside it really just was a big gossip session. Did you see? Have you heard? It was a way to get news and information about the latest trends and fads from high society. 

Ferdinand felt her stomach drop the moment Lorenz set down her tea cup, clasped her hands and rested her chin on top of it. "Ferdie, darling… you know how we spent the afternoon in the saunas the other day?"

"Yes, I recall. The lavender salts you recommended were quite lovely. Why do you ask?" she replied, sipping her tea trying to appear nonchalant to what she knew would probably be an attack. Such was politics after all. 

"Well while we were changing I noticed something most…" Lorenz paused for a moment, searching for the way to say it. "Unhygienic. Now the only reason I'm bringing it up is because you're a dear friend of mine and I would want you to have it sorted as soon as possible!" 

Ferdinand felt her cheeks take on a deep crimson blush. She tried to think of what Lorenz was referring to but her mind just came up blank in shock. She managed to squeak out a tight "Whatever do you mean, Lorrie?" but the damage was done. 

"I mean your lady garden of course! Sure it is trimmed and neat but quite honestly you should have it all stripped back entirely. It is the vogue thing to do after all! It's all the rage for being incredibly hygienic and you know cleanliness is next to godliness! I wouldn't want you to humiliate yourself any further… " Lorenz spoke gently in hushed tones but Ferdinand felt like she was proclaiming the state of her hairy vagina to the whole gardens. 

But Ferdinand felt terribly humiliated already by this conversation alone. She had never considered how she maintained her pubic hair to be a thing and now she was trying so hard not to swoon where she was sitting to get out of this horrifying situation. "A-And how would you suggest I remedy this… State of mine?" 

"I wax it clean off." Ferdinand paled and put the teacup down lest she break it. "But you could shave… " Lorenz finished, picking her own cup to sip daintly as if she didn't just verbally deliver a slap to Ferdinand's ego.

Ferdinand stood up and brushed the crumbs from her skirts, flushing a violent red feeling pinpricks of tears in her eyes. "Thank you Lorenz! It's good to know you care for me in such great detail!" 

"Oh Ferdie… Be reasonable. It was merely a suggestion" she called but Ferdinand was already racing from the gardens in a quick stride, marching teary eyed through the courtyards to go to her form as fast as possible. 

However she was unlucky today. In her dashing she found herself colliding with another student and falling to the ground but before she could hit the ground a hand grasped her around the waist. 

"I am most sorry!" she started, looking up to see the identity of the student before realising it was only Hubert. 

"Ferdinand. You seem to be in a rush…" she responded calmly, her scheming face seeming to assess every fault of Ferdinand's as per usual. If it were any other day maybe Ferdinand would laugh, overwhelm Hubert with her charming bravado or make an excuse to hide her misstep but today she just stood there, the wind knocked out of her sails. 

"Oh." Hubert paused for a moment, biting her tongue at the snippy comment she was surely about to make. "Whatever seems to be the matter?" she asked, gently dusting Ferdinand's shoulder before stepping back. Ferdinand couldn't stop the bubble of tears from coming forth presenting an awkward scene to Hubert. She huffed and guided the crying Ferdinand to a quiet corner, producing a handkerchief from her breast pocket for the redhead to dry her eyes on. 

After a moment Ferdinand had stopped crying, the shock of her recent conversation with Lorenz having passed. "Thank you. I just had an unpleasant conversation and now I need to try to remedy my problem."

Hubert silently waited for Ferdinand to continue. It was odd, since their fight a few weeks ago she had been a bit more pleasant. Ferdinand takes a moment and despite her best logic, she divulges.

"Lorenz thinks my pubic hair is unhygienic… it's not in vogue for noble ladies she says…" she mumbles, bracing herself for Hubert to laugh or mock her but instead she hears a hum of consideration. 

"What do you think Ferdinand? Do you agree with her?" 

"Well of course! Lorenz is always up to date on what is good taste but… I admit I am uncertain on how to go about it myself… I have never… Done such landscaping. Oh I don't know why I am telling you this! It's so embarrassing!"

"I could assist there." says Hubert nonchalantly. "I am known to be skilled with a razor."

"I couldn't possibly ask you to…" 

Hubert snorted and cut her off before she could back out of the offer from sheer embarrassment. "Ferdinand I would rather aid you in this than find out you have burnt yourself with wax or cut yourself. It would be most terrible for our campaign next week if you had to sit out due to a grooming accident."

"I suppose you're right… it wouldn't be unusual for you to do this?" she asked, a blush pinking her cheeks. 

"Meet me in the baths after dinner and we can do so then. I will teach you how." With that Hubert stood and went off to wherever she was headed originally, leaving a bewildered Ferdinand to go about the rest of her day before their promised meeting. 

* * *

The baths were filled with girls going about their usual evening routines, washing off the grime and muck from the day. To Ferdinand's relief, Hubert had indeed arrived and Lorenz was nowhere to be seen. Hubert nodded over to the area with stools and buckets motioning for Ferdinand to sit down so she could help wash her back but before she did so she tied up Ferdinand's hair with a simple black ribbon atop her head. 

The air felt warmer than it should as Hubert's hands gently brushed a stray curl from Ferdinand's neck before dousing her naked form in warmed water. They made no conversation as she was washed, Ferdinand too scared to say anything about how unusually reverent Hubert’s hands felt, stroking over her stiff shoulders, soaping up a sponge to rub luxuriant circles across her back, her chest. It soothed away all her worries as she thought about Lorenz's words from earlier. Her own pussy isn't even _that_ hairy. She always made sure to keep her golden curls trimmed but apparently that isn't enough? Ferdinand couldn't resist a peek at Hubert's own body, if Lorenz thought it appropriate to judge others while she bathed, why shouldn't she? It was so different to hers. Pale and slender, her nipples were deep rosy points at the end of small handfuls like two little mounds of dough. So different to Ferdinand's plush, luscious breasts. Hubert's ribs peeked through the elegantly translucent skin, causing Ferdinand to endeavour to make sure Hubert didn't skip meals with her unusual studying habits. And then she bashfully peeked at her cunt as Hubert came around to the side of her to soap up her chest and armpits. As Ferdinand lifted each arm she gazed upon the pale mound. Hubert maintained a mostly bare pussy aside from a neat little triangle of black hair. Ferdinand thinks that it's relief that floods her, knowing that she's in good hands and then the bucket of water soaks her again, washing away the suds from her heat pink skin. 

Hubert leaves for a moment and comes back with her razor. It's held carefully in a beautifully embossed leather sleeve. A treasured artefact for sure. "Please stand, " she commands, tapping Ferdinand's elbow before dropping to her knees and setting the razor down on a towel. She opens a jar of cream that she brought and uses a warm damp cloth to press to her mound, holding it there. Ferdinand can't help but gasp, swearing it's echoing around the room but no one else in the baths are paying attention. The gaggles surrounding them gossiping and bitching about their days. 

"You know I placed a spell on us," Hubert gently says, noticing Ferdinand's eyes wandering to the different groups. "They won't notice us. Now place your leg on the stool and hold the cloth in place."

Ferdinand huffs and blushes trying not to fluster as she does as she's told. "I didn't know. I don't have a good feeling for spells like you. What is the cloth for?" 

"The heat helps soften the hair and the skin. This cream will help make the shave smoother." she says as she removes Ferdinand's hand holding the cloth from her pubic mound before applying a creamy balm to the areas with hair. "I'm glad you trim, " she mutters before removing her razor from its sheath. "Spread yourself wide and hold still. I need you to hold your thigh out of the way for me. I will do the rest. Are we clear?" 

Ferdinand's voice comes out in a near squeak "Crystal!" Hubert smiles for the briefest moment and then gets to work on her. 

Hubert's focus is absolute as her hands carefully tug various parts of her pussy taut before gliding the razor across the skin with elegant efficiency. It's hypnotic to watch the way Hubert's eyes sparkle in satisfaction as she methodically removes every piece of hair from Ferdinand's cunny, leaving it as bald and pink as the day she was born. Pulling, swiping, gliding, wiping the excess on the clean towel. It takes all of Ferdinand's control not to vibrate out of her skin as she stays as still as possible. Hubert's fingers gently glide across her sensitive skin causing Ferdinand to gently inhale and then shut her eyes in embarrassment as Hubert silently taps her other leg signalling for her to switch sides. She does so, digging her nails into her other thigh, as Hubert goes to finish the job. 

By the time Hubert is using the damp cloth to clean away any remaining cream, Ferdinand feels like her legs are about to give way. "You were a very good girl holding still for me," Hubert murmurs gently as she rubs her cunt with the cloth. Ferdinand can't help herself. A wave of warm ecstasy passes through her and she finds herself inhaling sharply as she cums from praise alone, her cunt involuntary spasming and gushing juices onto the cloth and all over Hubert's hand. Ferdinand prays to the goddess that she doesn't notice. That the enchantment is indeed real and no one has noticed them but a perverse thrill runs through her as she imagines Hubert flipping her onto her back on the wet stone tiles and having her way with her wanton self.

But Hubert instead smiles and folds the cloth, placing it with her towel and her now dried and sheathed razor. "I hope that lesson was satisfactory. I shall be in the tubs if you need me." 

And as much as Ferdinand would like to grab her hand and yell "I do need you!" she instead just thanks Hubert, blushing all the while before running off to the changing area, not noticing Hubert lifting the soiled pussy damp cloth to her nose and inhaling deeply as she leaves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
